A common feature on fishing vessels is an electric trolling motor, which propels the vessel at low speeds while fishing. Electric trolling motors ordinarily include at least one set of power cables that connect the trolling motor to one or more onboard batteries. Many of these electric trolling motors are also foot operated (as opposed to hand operated). With foot operated trolling motors, a foot pedal is usually located on the floor of the vessel near the trolling motor. The foot pedal ordinarily has switches that control the direction and speed of the trolling motor, and it is usually connected to the trolling motor by mechanical cables or electrical cables. In many cases, the power cables and steering cables are bundled together in a plastic casing that extends from the foot pedal to the head of the trolling motor.
Once a trolling motor is installed on a vessel, a variety of accessories may be added to the vessel and trolling motor. For instance, a transducer may be installed on the motor housing so that, when the trolling motor is lowered into the water, the transducer can collect information like water depth and temperature. The transducer is ordinarily connected by one or more cables to an electronics unit that displays the relevant information. As another example, an electronic feeding stimulator, such as a Hydrowave®, may be installed on the motor housing. The stimulator is ordinarily connected by one or more cables to a control unit on the vessel. Both the control unit and the electronics unit (as well as other accessory units) are often located proximate to the trolling motor foot pedal.
When installing these various accessories on and around the trolling motor, users must carefully secure the numerous accessory cables so that the cables are protected and out of the way. In a common installation, a user secures the accessory cables using plastic zip ties. For instance, starting at the motor housing where a component of an accessory is installed (e.g. a transducer or feeding stimulator), the accessory cable may first be secured to the shaft of the trolling motor using a series of zip ties along the shaft. After reaching the head of the trolling motor, the accessory cable may then be secured to the plastic bundle of trolling motor cables using additional zip ties. From there, the accessory cable may or may not be secured to other structures on the vessel before it connects to the electronics unit, the control unit, or another device.
This arrangement-both the plastic case around the trolling motor cables and the accessory cables secured by zip ties to the plastic case—is less than ideal. The zip ties often cut into and damage the plastic case around the trolling motor cables. Additionally, even separate from the zip ties, a plastic case may wear out over time. Whatever the cause, the replacement of the plastic case can be difficult and time consuming. At one end of the cables, a user must disconnect each of the cables so that he can slide off the old plastic casing and slide on a new plastic casing. Particularly where the connections are difficult to reach or complex, this process can be frustrating.
The arrangement is also frustrating for other reasons. One reason is the effort involved when a user wants to replace or install components of accessories that are installed on the trolling motor. In that case, all zip ties must but cut (i.e. permanently destroyed) and a new set of zip ties must be installed after the replacement or installation is complete. Another reason is that the zip ties do not provide any protection to the accessory cables. The accessory cables are exposed to the weather and ultraviolet radiation, which over time can wear down the protective coatings and allow damage to occur to the cables. The accessory cables are also more susceptible to other sources of damage, such as fishing hooks or other sharp objects that may come into contact with the cables. And notably, the plastic case around the trolling motor cables provides only limited protection from these various factors.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for an improved cable protector sleeve and an improved method to secure and protect trolling motor cables and accessory cables that are commonly used with electric trolling motors. Preferably, the cable protector sleeve is easily installed on and easily removed from existing installations of trolling motors and accessories. The cable protector sleeve may also be resistant to weather, ultraviolet radiation, and other environmental factors, and it may provide some protection from abrasions and other external forces. Such an improved cable protector sleeve can also be used in connection with the cabling and wiring for other devices commonly used on boats having cables and wires, like fish finders and gps devices.